Safe
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: He was In Love with her even when she was oblivious, He held her when she cried even when she pushed him away, He stood by her side even when she said she didn't need to be protected, He fought for her even when she told him not to, and he continues to stand by her side forever and ever...
1. Introduction

August 23, 2010

Gabe Duncan was up in his room (as unusual is this sounds) just lying there in his bed. Gabe had found himself doing that a lot lately, just quite like and always up in his room, even his family didn't know what was bothering him.

No one knew the **REAL **reason Gabe was down all the time, but he knew full well what was bothering him, he admitted that to himself a long time ago.

He was in love, in love with his one and only best friend, his only problem was one thing or one person to be exact, her boyfriend.

Gabe knew he couldn't stand his high and mighty attitude, his way of bossing others around, or his fancy clothes. He was the exact definition of what Gabe would call a snob. You know the usual only child, rich, and gets **WHATEVER** he wants.

But Gabe wasn't stupid he saw the way he always glared at him when **she** wasn't looking or how he would 'Accidently' trip him and make him drop his books.

But he also knew he possessed the power of having that jerk know full well how he felt about her and how much he cares for her and if he ever broke her heart Gabe would go as far as to be put in juvie or prison for the rest of his natural born life without even blinking, all for **HER**.

Gabe had to admit he was jealous, ok **VERY **jealous, but it wasn't because of his fancy clothes or his money, it wasn't about any of that, It was about the one and only important thing, **HER**.

He couldn't help smiling whenever she smiled her beautiful radiant smile, or knowing whenever she was around because of her intoxicating scent, sighing a 'Manly' dreamy sigh whenever she flipped her hair, touching her soft skin whenever he had the chance, and so much more he could tell.

Gabe hated being friend zoned but he knew he couldn't just come out and tell her his feelings because not only was he embarrassed but coincidently his best friend was none other than Jo Keener herself.

Yep, after several attempts of friendship. Gabe and Jo finally found things they like about each other and have in common, almost everything.

Two Years Later, Gabe and Jo still carried on a strong friendship but Jo also found herself down a lot lately, in more ways than one.

One of them being that she was deeply worried about her best friend Gabe lately who seemed distant lately and the other being that well…You'll just have to read the story to find out….


	2. Chapter 1

Gabe was confused but it wasn't about his feelings for Jo, he knew he was sure of it. It was that he was worried about her she just seemed off, like jumpy and scared lately. At first he thought he was just being overprotective but he didn't miss the way she winced every time he touched certain body parts or limped slightly sometimes.

Jo Keener was clever and an excellent actor, he had to give her that, but he knew her far too well to fall for any of her acts.

He knew she lied to him and put on fake smiles telling him not to worry about it, he had to admit it hurt but he had a very good feeling she was doing it for a good reason or at least because she **couldn't ** tell him.

The only thing Gabe knew was that **HIS** Jo was hurting emotionally and most likely physically and he couldn't take it anymore. It had been two whole weeks since this had started and he tried, really tried to stay out of her business and not pressure her into telling him anything, but **HECK** if he had to he would lock himself in her bathroom and not come out until she told him what was going on.

Gabe soon found himself outside of his house; coincidently Jo was sort of his next door neighbor except for one house in between which coincidently belonged to the Adams Family. This was the home of Aiden Adams, Jo's Boyfriend.

Sitting outside throwing a football with another member of his little posse, Gabe knew he was gonna have trouble going across his yard into Jo's. _Oh joy. _Gabe thought sarcastically as he started walking towards the yard. Finally reaching it Gabe saw Aiden turn towards him and walk over to him with that devilish smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Gabriel Duncan". Aiden smirked stepping closer as Gabe held a straight face standing his ground. "Oh you don't have to act tough now Gabe, Jo's not around". Aiden said still smirking trying to push his buttons.

Gabe crossed his arms acrossed his chest as the two stared each other down before Gabe snorted rolling his eyes and started to advance towards Jo's house before a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?!". Aiden said slightly yelling a tinge of anger in his voice as Gabe started to get irritated.

"I'm going to Jo's, where do you think I'm going!?". Gabe asked/yelled sarcastically as he slapped Aiden's hand away from his chest, glaring at him angrily.

"I think you're going to turn around the other way and you're going to walk right on back to your house". Aiden said smiling sarcastically and waving him off as Gabe held his tongue. _Come on Gabe, You've held your tongue for 3 months since she's been dating this guy, you can do it…_. Gabe thought to himself and slowly losing control at the same time.

"You wanna know what I think, I think you thought **wrong**, Jo's my best friend and you better believe that **no one** is going to take her away from me or not let me see her…boyfriend or no boyfriend". Gabe said angrily and not holding back as he pushed passed him bumping his shoulder.

"Dude! What are you deaf or something? I said stay **AWAY!**". Aiden yelled pushing Gabe as he stumbled back a bit.

"Don't Touch Me, You idiot!". Gabe yelled back pushing him back.

"Don't tell me what to do!...And anyway that's not what Jo was saying last night". Aiden teased laughing and high fiving his friend.

Gabe rolled his eyes, Crossing his arms a crossed his chest.

"Ha-ha". Gabe laughed sarcastically. "You can stop kidding yourself because **I** know Jo…and I also know she would **NEVER, EVER **do that willingly unless she was ready". Gabe said confidently.

Aiden's smirk dropped off his face as Gabe smirked pride fully. "Who said it was willingly". Aiden said laughing with his friend again. Gabe's smirk immediately dropped as his fist clenched by his sides.

Before either of the two friends could notice or even blink, Gabe had Aiden pinned to the wall by his collar and Gabe's fist was only inches from his fist. "**YOU SON OF A BIT-**".

"Gabe?". A quiet voice stopped him from punching Aiden's day lights out as Gabe slightly turned his head. _Jo.._. Gabe thought and sighed.

Taking a deep breath, Gabe let go of Aiden roughly glaring before shoving his hands into his pockets and slowly walking over to Jo's side. "Um…". Gabe started clearing his voice. "Hey Jo…I was just coming over". Gabe said awkwardly and obviously trying to avoid any questions about their current situation.

Jo looked at him incredulously and wide eyed.

"W-what's going on here G-Gabe?". Jo stuttered quietly and only for him to hear as Gabe silently cursed as to how innocent she looked and he gulped.

"What?...N-nothing was going…I-I mean I know it looks bad b-but". Gabe started in very high pitch voice but was cut off.

"Gabe, **WATCH OUT!**"

Before Gabe could understand what Jo was telling him he was tackled **HARD** to the ground as Aiden and his friend started punching him everywhere they possibly could.

"**STOP IT! **Aiden Stop it! **You're hurting him!**". Jo screamed loudly, tears streaming down her eyes at seeing her best friend in pain and pulled at Aiden's upper arm.

"Stay OUT of this Jo!". Aiden yelled harshly at her continuing to hit Gabe in his stomach as Gabe fought to cover himself from the hits but two against one wasn't fair. _Great, Now I look like a complete weakling in front of Jo…Can it get anyway worse?_. Gabe thought frustrated.

Jo took a deep breath and took a risk as she used all her strength and pushed Aiden hard off of Gabe. As time seemed to freeze for Jo, Aiden glared at her and looked at her like she was the gum on the bottom of his shoe.

Jo's eye widened. "Jo…I told you to stay **OUT OF IT!**". Aiden yelled harshly and loudly, standing up as Jo flinched and Gabe Glowered.

"Aiden…I-".

**_SMACK!_**

In one second Jo was lying on the ground, hand holding her dark red cheek and tears streaming down her face,

Gabe was seeing red.

Using some unknown power Gabe managed to throw Troy (Aiden's 'Friend') almost all the way a crossed the yard from the ground making him hit his head.

Gabe quickly got up, nailing a punch right in the center of Aiden's nose, it made a sickening crack as he fell from the force holding his bleeding nose as Jo's eyes widened.

Gabe wasn't done with him yet. _When I'm done with him he'll regret he was even thought about before he was born_.

Clenching his fists tightly, tears building up in his eyes. Gabe dropped to his knees about to throw another punch when a tiny hand gently touched his stopping him.

"Gabe…please D-don't do this". Jo said fear evident in her eyes as Gabe looked into them.

Shooting one more glance at the boy lying on the ground holding his nose, Gabe got up and held out his hand to help Jo. Taking his hand and getting up, Jo let go of his hand but when feeling a slight shock go through her skin, she knew only one person could give her that feeling.

Looking down, Jo saw that Gabe had taken her hand in his but as she looked up at him he just stared straight ahead. Jo blushed but none the less squeezed his hand and together they walked silently towards Jo's house.


	3. Chapter 2

(In Jo's Kitchen)

Gabe and Jo stood in the kitchen, no longer holding hands and Gabe seemed to be staring into space as Jo looked at him.

"Gabe I-". Jo started but was cut off.

"Are your parents or siblings home?". Gabe asked looking around as Jo shook her head.

"No…Gabe, EEP!". Jo tried again to talk to him but before she could finish Gabe had picked her up bridal style, sitting her down on the kitchen counter; Gabe put both of his hands on either side of her on the counter.

"Gabe please…I-". Jo started only to be cut off again by Gabe.

"Shh…".

Jo a little taken back about Gabe not asking any question on what just happened could only sit and watch as Gabe seemed to look around for something in the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge and opening the freezer, Gabe took out an ice pack and walked back over to Jo handing her the ice pack.

"No…Gabe I-It looks like you need it more than me". Jo said trying to give it back but Gabe had insisted. So Jo now held the ice pack to her reddened cheek, flinching every now and then as Gabe started to speak.

"Jo I-I". Gabe paused closing his eyes and sighing. "Why didn't you tell me?". Gabe asked finally opened his eyes and looking straight into Jo's eyes.

Jo looked down not being able to look into his eyes anymore afraid of what she might see, what she didn't know was that if she really looked deep into his eyes you could see the one emotion she knew he would never show to her, love.

"W-what d-do you mean?". Jo asked innocently, too innocently, but one look into Gabe's eyes she knew he knew the truth.

"Don't play dumb with me Jo, not now on something as serious as your boyfriend hitting you!". Gabe said raising his voice a little. Jo flinched at his tone as Gabe immediately felt guilty.

"God, I'm sorry Jo…I-I just I, how could you let him do this to you?, Why didn't you tell me? Uhh! I'm so **STUPID! **I should have known". Gabe started to ramble mad at himself for not noticing sooner.

"No Gabe I-It's not your fault at all, so stop blaming yourself!" Jo said slightly raising her voice this time before sighing and pausing. "A-and anyway if it's anybody's fault it's mine, I should have never made him mad…maybe he was right, I am just some stupid, worthless, ugly, unimportant, wanna be diva". Jo said looking down, playing with her fingers.

Gabe's expression darkened at those words. Gabe quickly tilting Jo's head up with his fingers as Jo noticed how hurt he looked at those words.

"Josephine Elizabeth Keener". Gabe started as Jo glowered at her whole name, regretting she ever told him her whole name in the first place. "You are **NONE **of those things because you **ARE **smart, You aren't worthless, You're the most beautiful girl I have **EVER **meant or seen in my whole entire life, and Jo believe me you are definitely VERY important because in my world YOU are the center of it". Gabe paused and slightly smiled.

"And as far as the wanna be diva part…Jo you are everything to me, I LOVE the way you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way". Gabe finished smiling brightly down at her.

Jo smiled brightly back but then frowned. Gabe frowned at her frowning but before he knew it Jo had leaned forward falling into his chest as she cried. After seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Jo couldn't hold back any longer as she continued to cry into his chest.

"I thought he loved me". Jo kept whispering more to herself than Gabe as he just held her silently and if you looked closely you could see tears welling up in his eyes as he kissed her head.

_If only she knew. _

* * *

After Jo stopped crying Gabe managed to carry Jo (a reluctant Jo) over to the couch AFTER Jo had helped Gabe (a reluctant Gabe) clean his cuts claiming they would get infected. Now they were snuggled on the couch, Gabe half sitting half laying on the couch and Jo snuggled to his side head on his chest, Gabe's arm wrapped around her small frame of a waist.

It was safe to say Gabe was happy at their current close position. Suddenly Gabe felt Jo move in his chest as she sat up and looking at him and smiling a wary smile.

"Gabe, I know I don't say this often but…T-thanks for um…Wh-what you said earlier about me". Jo paused smiling a real smile before continuing. "It was sweet". Jo said then quickly reached up pecking him on his cheek.

Gabe blushed feverishly and touched his cheek as he stared wide eyed into Jo's eyes and she turned around looking at him as she smirked.

"What?, You act like you've never been kissed on the cheek before Gabriel…or do you blush this hard with all the other girls". Jo said teasingly using his real first name.

"What? N-no I…uh um you see I-, Hey!". Gabe stuttered out but quickly realized that she was just trying to get him flustered.

Jo laughed and winked playfully as she layed her head back on Gabe's chest as he smiled.

_Same old Jo, Never changes. _Gabe thought as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. It wasn't long until Gabe heard Jo's breathing even out, she was asleep and Gabe smiled, he just couldn't help smiling in her presence asleep or not.

"That's where you're wrong Jo; I don't get flustered with other girls…only the girl I love". Gabe said chuckling to himself.

"Only the girl I love". Gabe repeated and that was all he said before everything went black.


End file.
